Dance As If Noone Is Watching
by MmeGiry
Summary: The arrival of the Opera Populaire's new accountant gives one woman a chance to begin a new life... If a certain someone lets her.
1. The Cast List

**Summary: My take on the 2004 movie… with an added character. Not an Erik/OC, Erik/OW if that's what you are worried about, or thinking. Erik and Christine's relationship remains the same as it did in the movie, with nothing to complicate it… and I may let them be together in the end… It depends how big a response I get from you, the readers. Madame Giry will feature in this more strongly than the other characters.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing; everything belongs to Sir ALW, and Gaston Leroux. The only character I own in this is that of Phillipe Caruso. **

**The Cast List.**

**Erik; Gerard Butler**

**Christine; Emmy Rossum**

**Raoul; Patrick Wilson**

**Madame Giry; Miranda Richardson**

**Meg Giry; Jennifer Ellison**

**Firmin; Ciaran Hinds**

**Andre; Simon Callow**

**Buquet; Kevin R McNally**

**Carlotta; Minnie Driver**

**Phillipe Caruso; Oh god, I have no idea. If you have suggestions, I'd love to hear them. The character is slightly older than Madame Giry, and handsome. **

**I'll take this moment to say that I hope you enjoy this story as much as I have writing is, and apologise in advance for how slow the updates will be. I get writers block a whole lot. Please, no flames, I only accept _constructive_ criticism, and I accept it greatly. I'd love it if you could read and review. It'd mean the world to me. Also the more reviews I get the bigger chance there is that I let Erik have Christine in the end. Wink**

**MmeGiry. XxXx**


	2. The Arrival

**Summary: My take on the 2004 movie… with an added character. Not an Erik/OC, Erik/OW if that's what you are worried about, or thinking. Erik and Christine's relationship remains the same as it did in the movie, with nothing to complicate it… and I may let them be together in the end… It depends how big a response I get from you, the readers. Madame Giry will feature in this more strongly than the other characters.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, everything belongs to Sir ALW, and Gaston Leroux. The only character I own is that of Phillipe Caruso. **

"**Dance As If Noone Is Watching…"**

**The Opera Populaire was an impressive sight. Phillipe Caruso warmed to the beautiful building on sight; it's majesty wrapping itself around his senses, as he entered the grand hall. But appearances were sometimes deceiving, and Phillipe has experienced disappointment within his life. It was not a pleasant experience, and he hoped to never experience it again; especially where love was concerned. **

**As he made his way onto the majestic staircase, Phillipe was quickly approached by a terribly scruffy looking man, quite obviously a servant in this place. The man grinned at Phillipe, revealing yellow teeth, a result of what was probably years of drinking and smoking. A servant indeed.**

"**Monsieur Caruso?" Phillipe nodded his confirmation, and the man continued.**

"**I am Joseph Buquet. I work here as a Stagehand, Misseur's's Firmin and Andre sent me here to direct you towards their office."**

"**I see. Thank you, Buquet."**

**Buquet gestured for Phillipe to follow him towards the managers' office, which he did, maintaining a fair distance from Buquet, who must have been unaware of the unpleasant odour he was emitting. Really, if Firmin and Andre wanted to present a good impression upon him, they could have sent someone else to greet him. Preferably someone who had bathed at some point in their existence. **

**Buquet soon stopped Phillipe outside a large oak double door. Firmin and Andre's office, he assumed. Buquet knocked on the door. Loudly. Phillipe rolled his eyes. He soon heard an annoyed voice from inside the voice.**

"**Yes, yes, who is it?"**

**Buquet answered. "I have your guest with me, Monsieur Andre."**

**A shuffling could be heard from inside the room, and a few moments later, the door opened, and a pair of attractive women exited, flashing him brief smiles. Phillipe nodded his head at them respectfully, as they sauntered down the corridor. Andre and Firmin's wives maybe? Phillipe thought not.**

"**Come in." Came the same male voice from inside the room.**

**Buquet opened the door, and stood aside. Phillipe walked in, to see two aging men sat at separate desks. Phillipe almost laughed as he saw that the encounter with the two women had left the elder of the manager's toupee sitting awkwardly on the top of his head. The two men stood up, and shook hands with Phillipe, who then sat down, still vastly amused by the toupee that was very close to falling off. **

"**Monsieur Caruso, I presume?" The younger of the two men spoke, after he and his partner had sat down.**

**Phillipe nodded. "You are correct, Monsieur."**

**The younger manager spoke again. "My name is Richard Firmin, and this is my business associate and friend, Gilles Andre. You came here in regards to the position of the Opera Populaire's personal accountant?"**

**Phillipe nodded once again. "You are indeed correct, Monsieur."**

**Andre leaned forward, and spoke. "We have seen your credentials. Impressive, I have to say. I think myself and Monsieur Firmin have to agree the job is yours, if you would like to take it. Although, I feel that it is my duty to warn you…"**

"**Warn me?"**

"**Yes. Warn you. The people at this Opera House are obsessed with a so called… 'Opera Ghost', that they believe inhabit the lower regions of the building. We regularly receive notes from this 'O.G', but never take any heed of him. It's my firm belief that it is a trick being played on us in order to provide money for the ballet rats and their mistress." He rolled his eyes at this. Phillipe noted for further reference to sit as far from Andre as possible when he became agitated… he tended to spit.**

"**The notes demand money?" Phillipe questioned, and promptly regretted it, as a shower of saliva from Andre's mouth hit him when he next spoke.**

"**Indeed! Although they will never get any out of us. I assure you of that!"**

**His companion agreed, his head vigorously nodding. Phillipe hid an amused smile behind his hand.**

"**If I had my way, I'd fire that damned woman!"**

**Phillipe frowned. Had he missed a section of the conversation? **

"**Which damned woman, Monsieur?"**

"**The Ballet mistress. Giry. She's the 'Phantom's' right hand woman, if you like. She's the one link we have to 'O.G', though I wouldn't be surprised if it was indeed her demanding the money!"**

**Phillipe could see someone was obsessed with this story, and it wasn't this 'Giry' or the Ballet rats.**

"**I see…"**

**Andre suddenly seemed to snap out of his rant.**

"**Enough of this talk. We sincerely hope that you will make an appearance at tonight's gala, I think you'll find you'll be impressed! We have a new Soprano you know! Tell him, Firmin!"**

"**Yes! Christine Daae! A pretty little thing… I'd have never suspected she held such a capable voice!"**

**Andre jumped back in. "And she can dance too! Yes… The Ballet rats may be terrible gossips, but there's no denying that Madame Giry has taught them well. I think you'll be very impressed with what you see tonight, Monsieur Caruso."**

"**I'm sure I will, Monsieur. I look forward to the Gala." He hoped he would be impressed, he certainly wasn't so far. He laughed as Andre discovered the toupee, and quickly exited. Maybe he hadn't been impressed yet, but he had been thoroughly amused. **

**And there was still time. **


	3. The Ballet Mistress

**Summary: My take on the 2004 movie… with an added character. Not an Erik/OC, Erik/OW if that's what you are worried about, or thinking. Erik and Christine's relationship remains the same as it did in the movie, with nothing to complicate it… and I may let them be together in the end… It depends how big a response I get from you, the readers. Madame Giry will feature in this more strongly than the other characters.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing; everything belongs to Sir ALW, and Gaston Leroux. The only character I own in this is that of Phillipe Caruso. **

**"Dance As If Noone Is Watching…"**

**The sound of a cane banging upon the stage resounded throughout the theatre, and the large group of ballerina's stopped in mid-dance, and turned to look at the source of the sound.**

**Madame Antoinette Giry stood, leaning on her ebony cane, with a slight smile upon her lips at the startled looks upon some of her girls' faces. "Alright, girls. I think that's enough rehearsal for the day. You have all done well… I'm proud of you. But make sure you don't slack tonight, or we'll be right back to basics, do you hear me?"**

**The girl's nodded vigorously, sighs of relief emitting from all present. They had been rehearsing almost all day, save for the time when Carlotta demanded use of the stage. Not even Madame Giry would try to argue with the Soprano when enraged, which was generally all the time.**

**"I thought the girl's were magnificent, Madame. Very… poignant." Joseph Buquet leered. Antoinette rolled her eyes. **

**"Unless you want this cane through one of your eyes, Joseph Buquet, I suggest you leave my girl's alone. Permanently." She glared at him. Buquet knew not to annoy Giry, and promptly left. She rarely made idle threats. Antoinette turned back to her Ballerina's.**

**"Now, all of you. Go back to your dormitories and rest. You have a big night ahead of you. You will all make me proud."**

**The girl's turned and began shuffling out of the theatre towards their dormitories, talking to one another wearily. Antoinette stayed where she was.**

**"Meg, please stay a moment."**

**Marguerite Giry stopped where she was, briefly smiling at her friends as they left. She turned towards her mother, and clasped her arms behind her back, expecting a lecture on her performance in rehearsal. Madame Giry was a strict mother, and almost always seemed to have something to criticise her daughter on.**

**"Maman?" she questioned.**

**"Is Christine in her dressing room?"**

**Meg sighed. Christine again. It seemed to her that she had never been Antoinette's daughter, and Christine had.**

**"Yes Maman… I could hardly believe it when she sang earlier, you know… I had no idea."**

**"I'm sure you didn't…"**

**"Is that all, Maman?" Meg sighed.**

**Antoinette smiled at her daughter softly. "You're not jealous of Christine, are you Meg?"**

**Meg rolled her eyes. "Why should I be, Maman? You only spend all of her time with her, and none at all with me, except to criticise me on my Ballet."**

**Antoinette shook her head slowly, and reached out and softly took Meg's chin in her hand. "Oh, my dear… It may seem that all I do is criticise you… but I do it for all the right reasons."**

**Meg frowned, and Antoinette smiled again.**

**"You have so much to learn, Marguerite. I only want the best for you, I want you to learn, and be the best you can be. Remember this, when you dance tonight, my little Prima Ballerina… you will one day be the lead dancer, I know it. Act like you already have the position, dance as if noone is watching, put all of your heart and soul's passion into your dancing, and the position _will_ come to you! I want you to go out there tonight and make the audience notice you, and then love you. I want you to bring the house down, as I know you can! Do you understand?"**

**Meg could hardly speak from raw emotion, and the lump in her throat. Her eyes had becomes blurry from tears, as she listened to her Mother's speech. Never before had she imagined that her Mother thought so much of her, and that she loved her as much as she suddenly saw that she did. She nodded slowly, but surely.**

**"Oh yes, Maman. Sorelli will hardly know what has hit her."**

**Antoinette pulled her daughter into a rare embrace, and stroked her hair tenderly. After a moment she pulled away, leaving a soft kiss upon her forehead.**

**"Now, you must go and rest. Until tonight, my dear. I love you always."**

**"I love you too, Maman."**

**Meg walked to her dormitory, wiping tears from her face, with a radiant smile upon her face. Antoinette stayed exactly where she was. She sighed.**

**"I know you're there, Erik."**

**Erik, fondly known as 'The Phantom of the Opera' walked out of the shadows, a playful pout upon the part of his handsome face not covered by the ivory mask.**

**"How did you know?"**

**Antoinette smiled. "Because I know you so very well."**

**Erik smiled at his dear friend. "More than most, I can safely say."**

**"Did you want something, Erik?"**

**Erik frowned.**

**"Do I need a reason to visit you? You, my best friend upon this Earth?"**

**Antoinette raised an eyebrow. **

**"You want something."**

**"I do not!" Erik was outraged. "I merely came to inform you the new accountant has arrived."**

**The second eyebrow joined it's partner.**

**"Oh? And?"**

**Erik tilted his head. "He doesn't seem bad… Maybe a little posh, but most wealthy men are. He has a charming sense of humour though… laughed at Andre's toupee."**

**Antoinette let out an uncharacteristic giggle, and then promptly quelled it. Erik merely smirked at her outburst.**

**"You are to visit Christine Daae soon, Madame?"**

**She nodded. "Momentarily."**

**"Wish her luck from her Angel… although I doubt she'll need it…" He smiled softly, a far away look upon his face. Antoinette shook her head. **

**Could the Phantom of the Opera be in love?**


	4. The Soprano

**Summary: My take on the 2004 movie… with an added character. Not an Erik/OC, Erik/OW if that's what you are worried about, or thinking. Erik and Christine's relationship remains the same as it did in the movie, with nothing to complicate it… and I may let them be together in the end… It depends how big a response I get from you, the readers. Madame Giry will feature in this more strongly than the other characters.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing; everything belongs to Sir ALW, and Gaston Leroux. The only character I own in this is that of Phillipe Caruso. **

**A/N: Forgive me, this chapter is infinitely short. I'd also like to thank my beloved reviewers:**

**Antoinette's Ghost: I hope the chapters I'm uploading very soon make you happier still! )**

**Minerva's Phantom: Am I updating enough for you? ) **

**I also ask that you please keep reviewing and providing me with feedback so I can ensure you continue to enjoy this fanfiction. Thanks! Now, on with the story…**

"**Dance As If Noone Is Watching…"**

**Christine Daae was a charming young woman, blessed with so much. She was beautiful, funny, and had a magnificent voice, that with Erik's help had soared, and developed into the voice of an Angel. **

**Many people could not understand how a wonderful young woman with the world at her feet could seem so infinitely sad. Of course, those who knew her understood her sadness originated from the loss of her beloved father at such a young age. Antoinette Giry knew this. **

**Charles Daae had been a friend of the Ballet Mistress for some years before his death, and thus he had entrusted his only child to her, and the rest was history. Christine knew that she could always talk to Antoinette, and that she would always listen to whatever she needed to say. **

**Her debut in 'Hannibal' took place in merely hours. **

**Christine needed her Madame Giry. **

**A knock came at Christine's dressing room door, and she knew it would be the Ballet Mistress. She always seemed to know when she needed something, or someone.**

"**Come in."**

**The older woman entered, and smiled at Christine, who in turn smiled back, feeling more relaxed already. **

"**How are you feeling, Christine?"**

**Christine smiled at her shakily.**

"**Nervous… I'm so frightened, Madame."**

**Antoinette closed the door and sat opposite Christine, taking her hands in hers. **

"**I know you are… I understand how frightening it is to perform a debut. But I know you will be fine, Christine. I know you'll make me proud."**

**Christine smiled at her once again, finding she was no longer nervous. She threw her arms around a surprised Antoinette. She smiled, and put her arms around the young woman, and stroked her hair. Christine may not have been her biological daughter, but she had meant what she said to Firmin and Andre the previous day; she was like a daughter to her. **

**Christine pulled back after a few minutes, and smiled sheepishly. "I only wish that I knew my Angel was proud of me."**

**Antoinette patted her hand. "Oh he is, my dear. He is."**

**Christine looked at her eagerly.**

"**He is?"**

**Antoinette nodded her head, and squeezed her hands gently. Christine was so young; so inexperienced. She knew hardly anything of Erik, her Angel, and she trusted him without a moments pause.**

**Oh, she was so young. **

**She let go of her hands, and stood.**

"**Now, my dear, you must rest your voice. You'll need it for tonight."**

**Christine nodded, feeling much better from Antoinette's visit.**

"**Thank you, Madame."**

**Antoinette smiled gently. "Anytime, dear. Anytime."**


	5. The Phantom

**Summary: My take on the 2004 movie… with an added character. Not an Erik/OC, Erik/OW if that's what you are worried about, or thinking. Erik and Christine's relationship remains the same as it did in the movie, with nothing to complicate it… and I may let them be together in the end… It depends how big a response I get from you, the readers. Madame Giry will feature in this more strongly than the other characters.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, everything belongs to Sir ALW, and Gaston Leroux. The only character I own in this is that of Phillipe Caruso. **

**A/N: Another thank you to my reviewers, you're all fab!**

**Incapability: Look at all your reviews! I love you loads! And in regards to paying Giry enough attention, which other character do I appear to love as much as I do Giry:)**

**twinlady: I do need more reviews, don't I? REVIEW PEOPLE! Oh, I love you to death, dear!**

**Minerva's Phantom: I'm so glad I live up to your expectations! ;D Here's another update for you, and the rest of you amazing bunch!**

"**Dance As If Noone Is Watching…"**

**Erik smiled in triumph as Christine finished the final note of 'Think of Me', with such grace and eloquence that if he were anyone but the Phantom, would move him to tears. Christine had done it, all his tutoring had paid off, and his pupil was quickly on her way to being a Prima Donna.**

**He smirked, thinking of Carlotta. He supposed he should feel some guilt that he had deprived her of her job, but… there was none. Just pride, and… could it be love? He most certainly felt something for Christine. He felt it every time she sang, every time she spoke, every time he saw her. Yet she was but a child compared to him. He could never hope for her to love him. He was a Monster.**

**Erik tensed as he heard footsteps moving swiftly towards his lair. He calmly retrieved the Punjab Lasso, and waited for the figure now silhouetted to reveal itself in the eerie light of his candle-lit domain. He breathed a sigh of relief as Antoinette Giry walked into the light. She smiled.**

"**Did I scare you?"**

**Erik scoffed. "Of course not. I'm the Phantom of the Opera." **

**She shook her head in amusement, and walked further into the room.**

"**She did it, Erik."**

**Erik grinned at her. "I never doubted she would."**

**To Antoinette's surprise, for the second time that day, she was suddenly enveloped into a tight embrace. She patted his back, a mixture of amusement and affection painted on her face. It was the first time in years he had showed any affection towards her. He pulled back after a minute and smiled at her.**

"**We haven't done that in a long time."**

**She smiled. "No, we haven't."**

**He sighed. "My dear woman, I know I haven't always been easy on you, but you must know I am extremely grateful for everything you have ever done for me, almost always without anything in return. You are my dearest friend, Antoinette Giry."**

**She smiled, a lump forming in her throat.**

"**And you are mine, Erik."**

**He smiled at her briefly, and then cleared his throat.**

"**Christine… I left her a Rose in her dressing room… Tell her it's from me… Please Madame."**

**Antoinette nodded. She knew perfectly well what the Rose would look like. She had received Erik's Roses on numerous occasions. **

"**Good night, Erik."**

"**Good night, Antoinette."**

**She moved towards the exit, and was just about to ascend back to the theatre when Erik called out her name.**

"**Yes?"**

**He smiled. "I managed to catch a few minutes of the Ballet. Meg was magnificent, Madame. You should be proud."**

**Antoinette smiled a radiant smile.**

"**Oh, I am."**

"**Oh, and Antoinette… If I see that young patron in _my_ box again, I'll have a lasso around his neck faster than he can blink."**

**She knew Erik was not joking**

**She said a final goodbye to Erik, and then set off for the stage. After a successful performance, Antoinette always liked to sit in the theatre and think. The theatre was always deserted at this time, as the company celebrated their performance below. **

**Antoinette preferred quiet to noise, and found the stage an ideal sanctuary when it was empty. When she arrived, she was surprised to see a man sitting in the Manager's box. She frowned. **

"**Excuse me?" She called to him.**

**The man heard her, and turned his head. He was a handsome man, maybe in his late 40's, and looked to be wealthy. He smiled. "Hello."**

**She sighed. "I'm sorry, but you shouldn't still be here, Monsieur."**

**He chuckled. "I'm afraid I haven't met you yet. I'm Phillipe Caruso. I'm the Accountant. And you, Madame?"**

**Antoinette's cheeks flamed red as she realised who he was. She smiled at him apologetically, covering up her embarrassment.**

"**I'm sorry, I didn't realise. I'm Antoinette Giry, the Ballet Mistress."**

"**Ah, the Ballet Mistress."**

**She raised an eyebrow. "I see Andre and Firmin have been speaking about me behind my back."**

**He chuckled again. "You could say that."**

**She sighed. "I can assure you, Monsieur Caruso, I do not write notes demanding money, and sign them O.G, nor am I the Phantom's 'right-hand woman' as the entire company seem intent on labelling me."**

**He smiled. "Wait there, Madame."**

**She waited for a few minutes, as Phillipe made his way down from the box to the stage. He reappeared, and grinned. "Hi, I'm Phillipe Caruso." **

**He shook her hand, and she laughed. "Antoinette Giry. Welcome to the Opera Populaire."**

**He chuckled. "Somehow I think I shall find my time here interesting."**

**Antoinette smirked. **

"**I hear you have been introduced to Monsieur Andre's toupee. My deepest apologies to you. You must be scarred for life."**

**Phillipe shook his head, and grinned at the woman in front of him. He liked her. She was an amusing companion, and he could see a friendship easily being forged between them. She was about the same age as him, and just as good tempered. He could see wisdom sparkling in her eyes, and he could feel an aura of elegance surrounding her. Yes, he liked this woman. **

**He liked her a lot.**


	6. The Fantasy

Summary: My take on the 2004 movie… with an added character. Not an Erik/OC, Erik/OW if that's what you are worried about, or thinking. Erik and Christine's relationship remains the same as it did in the movie, with nothing to complicate it… and I may let them be together in the end… It depends on how big a response I get from you, the readers. Madame Giry will feature in this more strongly than the other characters.

Disclaimer: I own nothing; everything belongs to Sir ALW, and Gaston Leroux. The only character I own in this is that of Philippe Caruso.

A/N: I'M SO SORRY! I'M HORRIBLE! I WILL UPDATE MORE... or try, from now often. But it's so hard not to think "I'll do it tomorrow..." and then not do it at all. If you review this, THANK YOU for sticking by me, even though I'm awful! Love you all, and enjoy these chapters!

"Dance As If Noone Is Watching..."

Meg Giry made her way through the crowds of excited opera house members, searching for her dear friend, Christine Daae. She had not seen her since she had performed her debut in Hannibal, and wanted to congratulate her.

Meg weaved her way through the masses of celebrators, and slipped into a quite corridor. Meg rolled her eyes at the couple passionately exchanging saliva in the corner, and ascended a flight of stairs, towards the one other place in the whole building that Christine could be.

"Christine?" She called.

She delicately and carefully made her way down the steep winding staircase, going deeper into the opera house. She frowned as she almost lost her balance on the damp stairs. Luckily her Ballet training helped her to stop herself from tumbling down the stairs.

"Christine?" She called again, a little more desperately.

She finally reached the bottom of the staircase, and saw a dim light in the next room, which confirmed that Christine was in fact inside the room. She slipped into the room, and Christine lifted her bowed head, and smiled at her friend who kneeled down besides her grinning.

"Where in the world have you been hiding?" Christine smiled and shook her head. She'd been hiding here of course. Meg could be silly sometimes. The blonde ballerina continued.

"Really you were perfect!" Meg giggled as Christine blushed furiously, and took her hand in her own.

"I only wish I knew your secret… Who is your great tutor?"

Christine's smile melted from her face, and she looked away for a moment. When she turned back to face her friend, her eyes were dancing wildly. Meg felt a sickening sensation in her stomach. Christine crawled closer to Meg, and took her other hand in her own, grasping them tightly, as if they were a lifeline… or a link to her sanity. She leaned forward conspiringly.

"Meg… When your Mother brought me here to live…"

She continued her wild fairytale, and Meg's eyes widened. Surely Christine did not believe this tale; she'd thought her much more sensible than this. She let go of her hands.

"Christine…" She picked her words carefully. "Do you believe? Do you believe that the Spirit of your Father is coaching you?"

She hoped to God that Christine would laugh and tell her she was being silly again. She did not.

"Who else, Meg?"

As Christine extended her voice to the heavens, and sang of her Angel of Music, Meg despaired, feeling helpless as her dearest friend drove herself crazy with her insane belief.

"Christine, you must have been dreaming. Stories like this can't come true. Christine, you're talking in riddles, and it's not like you."

She reached for Christine's hands and flinched at what she felt.

They were ice-cold.

"Your hands are cold…" She looked at her beautiful face and gasped.

"Your face, Christine… It's _white_."

"It frightens me…"

Meg almost cried, and began to lead Christine to the safety that was Madame Giry. There was little Meg could do as Christine's eyes darted about her surroundings like a terrified field mouse.

She tightened her grasp on her hands, and said the only thing that came to her mind.

"Don't be frightened…"


	7. The Missing

Summary: My take on the 2004 movie… with an added character. Not an Erik/OC, Erik/OW if that's what you are worried about, or thinking. Erik and Christine's relationship remains the same as it did in the movie, with nothing to complicate it… and I may let them be together in the end… It depends on how big a response I get from you, the readers. Madame Giry will feature in this more strongly than the other characters.

Disclaimer: I own nothing; everything belongs to Sir ALW, and Gaston Leroux. The only character I own in this is that of Phillipe Caruso.

"Dance As If Noone Is Watching…"

Meg eventually found her mother on the stage, laughing with a man she had yet to meet. She saved her curiosity for later and led Christine to her. Madame Giry looked up at she heard the tap of Christine's shoes and looked at the pair curiously. "Meg?"

"I think Christine needs to adjourn to her dressing room, Mama. I expect the excitement has been a little too much for her."

Antoinette looked at Christine, and saw that it was much more than that. She suspected it had much more to do with a certain Angel of Music. She put her arm around Christine's shoulders and turned to Phillipe apologetically.

"I'm sorry, Monsieur-"

Phillipe smiled. "I understand, Antoinette. Duty calls."

"I really have enjoyed meeting you, Philippe."

Meg's eyes widened and darted between the pair. Was that _chemistry_? Was her mother actually _attracted_ to a man?

"And you too. I hope to see you again soon."

Was the attraction _mutual_?

Philippe left after bidding the trio goodbye, and Antoinette ushered Meg and Christine towards the theatre exit. Meg practically bounced along, excited at what she had seen between her mother and 'Philippe' as she called him, whereas Christine shuffled along, a faraway expression on her face. Antoinette tightened her arm around her adopted daughter's shoulders, keeping her close, and away from walls that she could walk into in her daze. Meg could no longer hide her curiosity.

"Who was that man, Mama?" She questioned.

Antoinette had expected this question. Her daughter was somewhat of a gossip, and liked to know everything. "Philippe Caruso, the new accountant."

Meg grinned. "He seemed nice."

Antoinette walked straight into her daughter's trap, as a smile graced her face. "He is."

Bingo, Meg thought, smiling to herself. Her mother had kept her heart to herself since the death of her father so long ago, and permitted noone to break through her walls, except Meg and Christine. It was about time she felt something for a man again.

"Meg, it's time for you to go to your dormitory."

Meg opened her mouth to protest, but then closed it. Arguing would do no good. "Yes, Mama." She said, hugging Antoinette and Christine before skipping down the corridor, intent on sharing her discovery with her fellow dancers. Meanwhile, her Mother and Christine continued on the way towards Christine's dressing room.

Antoinette glanced at Christine, and smiled reassuringly. "Almost there now, my dear." She patted her hand.

Christine frowned. "Do you here that, Madame?"

"Hear what child?"

"Voices…"

Antoinette's eyes widened in worry. Was Christine losing her sanity? No, wait… She could hear them too. They were getting increasingly loud in volume.

"I hear them too… maybe it's just people celebrating your triumph, Christine dear."

She was happy to see a faint smile accompanied by a blush on Christine's face. However, this faded, and was quickly replaced by panic when they rounded the corner, and came face to face with a large group of the young soprano's new fans, all requesting autographs.

Antoinette's eyes flashed dangerously as they swarmed around the young woman, separating the pair. "Let me through!"

Christine panicked as Madame Giry vanished. "Madame!"

Christine's devotees did not give up their relentless pursuit of their desired autographs, and the young Soprano found herself close to hysteria. A hand reached out and closed around hers and tugged her through the crowds. She thankfully grasped the hand tightly, thinking it was Madame Giry who had rescued her. She saw this was not the case, as her saviour pulled her around a corner.

"Are you alright, Mademoiselle?"

Christine visibly gulped, and craned her head behind her searching for Antoinette. She attempted to pull her hand from his grasp desperately, only for the man to clutch it tighter.

"Please, Mademoiselle Daae, trust me. I'm a friend."

"Please… I was separated from someone. She's still somewhere in there!" She pointed around the corner, towards the swarming mass of aristocrats. The man nodded.

"Go inside your dressing room. I'll bring them to you."

Christine relaxed, and nodded. She somehow trusted this man inexplicably. "It's Madame Giry, the ballet mistress. She wears-"

He cut her off, concern washing over his face. "All black. I know. Dressing room, Miss Daae." He disappeared around the corner as fast as he could. Christine was confused. Who was this man? Why had he saved her? And why was he so concerned about a Ballet Mistress?


	8. The Disappearance

Summary: My take on the 2004 movie… with an added character. Not an Erik/OC, Erik/OW if that's what you are worried about, or thinking. Erik and Christine's relationship remains the same as it did in the movie, with nothing to complicate it… and I may let them be together in the end… It depends on how big a response I get from you, the readers. Madame Giry will feature in this more strongly than the other characters.

Disclaimer: I own nothing; everything belongs to Sir ALW, and Gaston Leroux. The only character I own is that of Phillipe Caruso.

"Dance As If Noone Is Watching…"

Christine had not gone to her dressing room as her mysterious rescuer had instructed and had remained in the hallway, waiting for the safe return of Madame Giry. As she waited she pondered on the identity of her saviour. She had seen him before, she knew it. Could he be… her Angel of Music?

Christine jumped in shock as he re-emerged around the corner without warning, and she breathed a sigh of relief as she saw Madame Giry being pulled along, with his arm interestingly around her waist. However, she paid little attention to this little detail as she threw her arms around the older woman. Antoinette smiled and held her tightly.

Christine pulled back after a moment, tears staining her face. "Oh that was horrible! I thought you lost Madame!"

Antoinette chuckled. "We were just separated, my dear."

She ushered her towards her dressing room gently, to which Christine stopped her after a moment, and turned to her rescuer. "I want to thank you, for your help… and ask you your name?"

The man looked confused. "Philippe Caruso… We just met several moments ago, on the stage."

Her face fell. "Oh. I see."

This did not go unnoticed by Madame Giry who ushered her into her dressing room; Christine went inside without a fuss.

Antoinette turned to Philippe. "Thank you for your help."

He smiled. "You're welcome, Madame."

Their eyes remained locked a little longer than necessary.

"Madame?"

The spell was quickly broken by the soft voice of Christine. Antoinette smiled hastily. "I must attend to Christine. Again; thank you Monsieur Caruso."

He held up a hand. "I beg of you; call me Philippe."

She chuckled. "I'll try… Philippe. Goodnight."

She entered Christine's dressing room leaving Philippe in her wake. He tilted his head thoughtfully for a moment, and then left around the corner as quick as he had appeared.

Christine gazed in wonder around her dressing room which had obviously been re-decorated since she had last been there. It was now covered in roses. Madame Giry let out an amused chuckle at her young companion's awe. She herself had been the proud receiver of dressing room's full of roses when she had been a Prima Ballerina.

_Her worship of Ballet…_

_The triumphant bow…_

_The adoring fans…_

_Men falling at her feet…_

_Erik…_

_And the accident that ended it all._

Antoinette preferred not to think back to her glory years.

Giry saw that Christine's attention became focused on a single rose, one bounded with a simple black ribbon. A rose she realised she had received before, and unexpectedly felt a small twinge of jealousy. It was from Erik.

She shook off the absurd feeling of envy and moved towards Christine, smiling at her. "You did very well my dear. He is pleased with you."

Christine smiled.

"He is?"

Antoinette nodded. "How could he not be? You were marvellous." Her voice was warm with maternal pride, as she gently brushed Christine's face with the back of her hand.

"Oh, Madame, I love you!" Christine proclaimed and threw her herself into Antoinette's arms.

Tears pricked at the ballet mistress's eyes.

"And I love you, Christine. More than you could know."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You're serious!"

"Oh yes! They couldn't pull their eyes away from each other!"

The room erupted into giggles as they considered their strict and proper ballet mistress swooning over a man and vice versa. Meg had delighted in telling her friends the tale, and the girl's had been delighted to hear it. Years of vigorous ballet training had created strong bonds between the ballerinas. They had all grown up together, in more ways than one.

"I'm so very hopeful they fall in love. Madame Giry deserves a bit of happiness." Little James smiled.

Meg took her friends hand and smiled at her. "She's been alone for too long."

"I think it no wonder Giry is alone. She's such a horrible cow."

Despite the bonds that existed, there was still always one.

Meg's eyes flashed dangerously

"I know you're new, Emily, so I'll ignore you this once." She smiled deceptively sweetly. "I hope I don't hear you insulting my mother again."

Emily blanched.

Meg smiled her eyes hard. "Yes. My mother, dear."

Antoinette would be proud.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Madame Giry had left 10 minutes ago, and Christine had swiftly found herself reunited with Raoul; her somewhat childhood sweetheart. Christine smiled as she remembered the laughing teenager standing by the sea, his blonde hair flying wildly in the wind.

He had not changed much.

Christine had also noticed how handsome he had gotten, and her heart had unexpectedly thudded in her rib cage as he had invited her out for supper.

Just as she pulled on her robe, and moved her hands towards her hair to fluff it out she stopped suddenly.

Something was going to happen…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

…She knew it.

Antoinette moved swiftly back towards Christine's dressing room, only to freeze and quickly conceal herself behind a curtain as she saw the black figure at the young Soprano's door. She silently cursed herself for her stupidity in leaving her Christine.

_Damn you Erik, what are you up to?_

She knew not to confront him; yet.

She was not suicidal.

She checked the room 10 minutes later.

Christine was gone.


	9. The Confrontation

Summary: My take on the 2004 movie… with an added character. Not an Erik/OC, Erik/OW if that's what you are worried about, or thinking. Erik and Christine's relationship remains the same as it did in the movie, with nothing to complicate it… and I may let them be together in the end… It depends on how big a response I get from you, the readers. Madame Giry will feature in this more strongly than the other characters.

Disclaimer: I own nothing; everything belongs to Sir ALW, and Gaston Leroux. The only character I own is that of Phillipe Caruso.

"Dance As If Noone Is Watching…"

"Interfering little _witch!"_

Christine's eyes widened in fear as Erik stalked around his lair in a state of anger and agitation. She pulled her knees up to her chest and shivered as she felt the darkness seemingly seep into her body, leaving her cold and desperately frightened. Erik noticed this and softened.

"I'm sorry, Christine… I don't mean to…"

He sat down across from her on the floor, his mask, which she had earlier removed, now on securely. Christine swallowed heavily and forced a smile onto her pretty face.

"It's alright… Angel… I understand."

Erik's temper suddenly flared up again.

"No you _don't_ understand, Miss Daae. Only _she _does, and she's currently busy trying to get me to give you up!"

Christine blinked back tears and processed this information.

"She?"

Erik ran a hand through his hair, and nodded.

"Yes, she… A friend… or so I thought. She'll be down here in a minute; you are to stay out of the conversation. Do you understand?"

Christine nodded quickly. She'd witnessed too much of this 'Angel's' temper to want to provoke it again. Her head turned towards the foot of a winding staircase as she heard light foot steps approaching swiftly. She drew in a tiny gasp of surprise as Madame Giry appeared. Christine glanced at Erik, who was fuming.

"About time, Madame. Do you mind-"

"_No._ I don't mind. Now shut up, and listen to me."

Christine let out another gasp at the Ballet Mistress' daring. Surely noone could say such a thing to the Phantom of the Opera and get away with it… could they? She kept her eyes on her Angel's face, and watched in amazement as the anger subsided and an almost ashamed expression appeared on his face. What was Giry to her Angel of Music?

"Are you looking to get yourself killed, Erik? After all these years?"

Erik looked like he was about to say something, but Madame Giry didn't give him a chance.

"They're going to come looking for you, and this time I can't save you, Erik. Don't you understand that? You _have_ to let me take her back."

Erik glared at the older woman.

"I can't do that, _Madame_."

He emphasised her title and Antoinette flinched. Erik's glare subsided as he saw this, and his face softened.

"Ann, I can't… I need her here."

"Why?"

Erik blinked at the question.

"What do you mean why?"

"I mean exactly what I said Erik. Why do you need her here?"

Erik looked at his feet.

"I need her voice."

Antoinette scoffed. "You can have lessons without keeping her here."

Erik frowned. "I need her to help me… to fetch things for me, and so forth."

"You know I've been doing that for years. Let me take her back. We Carlotta haters need her voice more than you. Meg needs her best friend…"

"And you?"

A whisper. _"I need my daughter."_

Erik sighed heavily… He did not need to think any longer.

"Take her, before I change my mind."

Antoinette held out her arms to Christine who rushed into them, thankful for her mother figure's presence. Giry guided her towards the exit.

"Ann."

She turned back with a sigh.

"Yes?"

"Take this note... and give it to the Managers."

Antoinette took the note from his gloved hand, and turned her back.

"Antoinette…"

"Yes?"

"Do not get involved with Monsieur Caruso."

Antoinette raised a surprised eyebrow.

"I had no intention to."

She left with Christine, Erik frowning at her back.

"We'll see…"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Christine!"

Antoinette and Christine had not been back 2 minutes after Meg had managed to find them, throwing her arms around her friend. Antoinette looked on with an amused but weary smile, as she sunk into a chair. Christine looked on in worry while enveloped in a hug by her little friend, and also a little fear. Madame Giry had dealt with the Phantom of the Opera and won. What else was she capable of?

"Oh, Christine, where were you?"

Christine looked to Antoinette for help.

"The Phantom abducted her."

Christine gasped. "Madame!"

Meg looked at her mother, and then at Christine in shock. "My god!"

"Megan…"

Meg looked down in shame at her involuntary use of God's name in vain. "Sorry Maman… but, the Phantom abducted her? You must tell me all! I have to-"

"You will _not_ discuss any of this with your ballerina friends!"

Madame Giry's voice was firm and resolute. No arguments.

"We'll tell you everything, Meg… if you keep it a secret."

Meg nodded at her Mother and Christine.

Antoinette motioned to a chair.

"You'd better sit down."


	10. The Proposition

Summary: My take on the 2004 movie… with an added character. Not an Erik/OC, Erik/OW if that's what you are worried about, or thinking. Erik and Christine's relationship remains the same as it did in the movie, with nothing to complicate it… and I may let them be together in the end… It depends on how big a response I get from you, the readers. Madame Giry will feature in this more strongly than the other characters.

Disclaimer: I own nothing; everything belongs to Sir ALW, and Gaston Leroux. The only character I own in this is that of Philippe Caruso.

"Dance As If Noone Is Watching…"

"Monsieur Caruso! Monsieur!"

Philippe sighed in annoyance as he was accosted by Andre and Firmin. Could he never have a minute's peace around here?

"What is it, messieurs?"

"Look at this, Monsieur!"

Firmin thrust a note in front of Philippe's face. He regarded it with a raised eyebrow.

"Fascinating. What is it?"

Andre scoffed. "It is a letter!"

Philippe raised an eyebrow.

"From the Opera Ghost!"

Ah.

"May I open it?"

Andre and Firmin bobbed their heads. Yes, he could.

Philippe broke the waxy seal and pulled out the letter, quickly scanning it. He swiftly handed it back to the Managers.

"You actually believe this?"

"A chorus girl is _missing_. We seem to have no choice."

Philippe granted them that point, but a real Opera Ghost? He thought not. Besides, Christine had apparently returned unharmed.

"Messieurs?"

Philippe smiled as Madame Giry appeared at the foot of the stairs accompanied by her pretty young daughter.

"Madame Giry, I'm afraid we are rather busy at the moment. Please speak with us later."

"Has ze little twit returned yet!"

Antoinette sighed as Carlotta swept into the hallway followed by her extensive entourage. It seemed it would be a while before she could get a word in edgewise.

"She has not, Signora."

Giry frowned, and opened her mouth to tell the Managers otherwise.

"Actually, she has returned."

Antoinette sent a thankful smile Philippe's way. Carlotta glared at the accountant.

"And you know zis 'ow?"

"She was in Madame Giry's presence. Ten minutes ago."

Heads turned towards the Ballet Mistress, each wearing a similar expression of distrust.

"If you had let me speak, I would have _told _you!"

She was, of course, ignored.

"Do we _all_ have notes from this O.G. fellow?"

Philippe leisurely walked down the stairs, smiling at an exasperated Giry. She smiled at him wearily.

"Do you think if I ran around naked, they'd pay me some attention?"

Meg raised an eyebrow.

Philippe chuckled. "I still think they'd ignore you. But _I_ on the other hand…"

Antoinette blushed lightly, and turned her attention back to the managers with an aggravated sigh.

"_SHUT UP!_"

Philippe grinned at the startled expressions upon the aristocrats faces.

"Now, Christine Daae _has _returned, and no, you cannot see her yet," she emphasised, noting the presence of the young patron, "and here…" She handed them Erik's note. They soon went back to ignoring her.

"Meg, get back to Christine. Keep an eye on her."

Meg nodded and swiftly left.

"I'm impressed, Madame," said Philippe, raising an eyebrow at her.

Antoinette merely smiled. "It's my job, Philippe."

His grin became slightly more nervous.

"Would you… perhaps like to take a break from your job, and join me for dinner before tonight's gala?"

Her smile disappeared as she remembered Erik's words.

_Do not get involved with Monsieur Caruso._

Could she risk Erik's anger for this man?

Philippe smiled sadly.

"It's alright if you don't want to, Antoinette."

Could she jeopardise her possible future for Erik?

"I'd love to, Philippe."


	11. The Doubting

Summary: My take on the 2004 movie… with an added character. Not an Erik/OC, Erik/OW if that's what you are worried about, or thinking. Erik and Christine's relationship remains the same as it did in the movie, with nothing to complicate it… and I may let them be together in the end… It depends on how big a response I get from you, the readers. Madame Giry will feature in this more strongly than the other characters.

Disclaimer: I own nothing; everything belongs to Sir ALW, and Gaston Leroux. The only character I own in this is that of Philippe Caruso.

"**Dance As If Noone Is Watching…"**

Antoinette Giry looked at herself in her mirror with nervous eyes. She looked upon her deep purple gown, which seemed to shimmer in the little room's half-light. She looked upon her glossy hair, which floated down in loose curls from her stylish bun to frame her elegant face. She looked upon her carefully applied make-up, which seemed to add a glow to her unusually pale skin. She frowned at the reflection.

Who was she trying to kid?

She was not a twenty year old girl, awaiting her first date.

She was a widow. A mother. Her child was already seventeen, for goodness sake. And here she was, dressing up for a man, thinking that she actually had another chance at love. She didn't. Erik had made it a point to ensure she never re-married. He needed her to deliver his notes, and do his dirty work. Marriage would take Antoinette away from the Opera House. That did not correlate with Erik's plans, and Antoinette knew the cost of going against those plans. She had found out the day Pierre died.

She should not have agreed to go to dinner with Philippe. He was an innocent man, still sceptical about the existence of Erik. He did not deserve to feel the consequences of showing an interest in her, the Phantom's 'right-hand woman'. And admittedly, she had come to care for him.

Philippe was the only man since the death of Pierre that had noticed her as something other than the Phantom's 'lackey', and taken the time to befriend her; her! The plain, strict ballet mistress who moonlighted as the messenger of a murderous ghost. But she could not subject him to Erik's anger. Oh, no. She cared far too much to do that to him.

She would tell Philippe she had changed her mind.

A knock came at the door, and Antoinette sighed wearily, resigning herself to the fact that it could never be. She signalled for the visitor to enter; he did. The poor man seemed to be shocked into silence.

Her lips curled into a little smile.

She still had it.

She opened her mouth to speak, but he got there first.

"You look… utterly perfect, Madame."

She smiled silently, and lifted her head a notch higher, in preparation to tell him her decision regarding their 'relationship'.

"Are you ready to go, Antoinette?"

He smiled at her; a radiant smile, which seemed to light up the room.

She melted.

"I'll get my shawl."


End file.
